


in your dreams

by peachsneakers



Series: soulmate september [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders Are Siblings, Cuddling, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Loceit - Freeform, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, all the others are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Every night, Janus meets Logan in his dreams.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: soulmate september [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906756
Comments: 9
Kudos: 214





	in your dreams

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Day 12 - You meet your soulmate in your dreams every night.

"You look nice today."

Janus forces a smile, lowering himself to the ground and crossing his legs. His soulmate has chosen a forest this time, with a softly glimmering pool as a backdrop. It's pretty, but he's too tired to appreciate it. 

"Thank you," Janus says. "So do you." His soulmate pushes up square-framed glasses, pink dusting his cheeks like a sunrise. Logan's always been bad at accepting compliments.

"Do you have everything sorted out?" Logan asks, concern glinting in dark blue eyes. One eye has a brilliant splotch of brown. It makes Janus feel better about his own eyes, one soft brown and one bright gold-green.

"I should," Janus says. They've been planning this in their dreams for months. He's going to get out. Logan's parents have already been briefed, shocked by the urgency in their son's voice. "But Virgil-"

"We're taking him, too," Logan assures him. "No one left behind or forgotten."

"You've watched _Lilo and Stitch_ again, haven't you," Janus fondly accuses. Logan smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes.

"I just don't know how to bring it up," Janus confesses. "He's so anxious- if I tell him ahead of time, it will tip _them_ off." The _them_ in question, his parents, have been escalating. Slowly, but Janus is still aware that the pattern has shifted. He's had to stand up against them more, not that he cares. Not when his defiance shifts attention away from his little brother.

"So don't tell him ahead of time," Logan says, as if it's that simple. That easy.

It's all Janus can think of.

"I can't wait to see you," Janus blurts out. Logan stills, before reaching out one hand and resting it on Janus's knee.

"Me, too," Logan admits. "I can't wait for you to meet the twins. And Patton. It's not the same in our dreams, is it?"

"Not quite," Janus says, adjusting his position carefully with a slight laugh. "But it's- I don't know what I'd do without you. And I don't just mean for- you know-" He shifts closer, allowing himself to rest his head on Logan's shoulder. Logan stiffens at first, then slides his arm around Janus's shoulders, pulling him closer.

"Tell me what it's like?" Janus shyly requests. It is not a new query. Logan's grip tightens.

"Roman and Remus are twins, and they'll love you two," Logan begins. "Roman's in theater. He's always in the latest school musical or play, but he especially enjoys musicals. Remus enjoys chemistry with me. He always tries to make things explode. It is quite entertaining what he's capable of doing with a handful of salt. Remus has gotten suspended three times, and gotten me suspended once. He apologized, though, so I don't mind anymore. Plus, he wrote all my notes that day, even though we don't share the same classes. He skipped his and got detention."

"He sounds fun," Janus murmurs drowsily. He doesn't dare fall asleep in the dream, or this will flutter and fall apart at the seams. But he can't help the fatigue creeping along every limb.

"He's very fun," Logan assures him. "Then there's Patton. Patton likes to bake and garden. He's always bringing baked goods to school to share. He has glasses like me, but his have round frames and mine are square. He's like a ray of sunshine. Remus calls him sunshine sometimes. I've told them all about you and Virgil, and they can't wait to meet you."

"Only good things, I hope," Janus weakly jokes. Logan cards his fingers through Janus's hair.

"Of course," he answers. "There are so many good things to tell them about you both."

"I've told Virge about you," Janus says. "He thinks you're a hero."

"I don't know about that," Logan demurs. Janus leans his head back so he can see into Logan's eyes.

"You're mine," he says simply.

"Go to sleep," Logan replies, his face flushed. "Er- you know what I mean." Janus laughs, arranging himself in a more comfortable position, loosely curled up against Logan.

"Of course," he says smoothly. "...Hero."

Logan's flustered protestations follow him down into deep sleep.


End file.
